Mad Dog
by colorful-POP
Summary: Johnathon Cade is his name. He's known around town as the weak, scared little puppy. But in reality he's about the opposite. He's more of a Mad Dog. No slash. First horror fic, no flames please. Some cursing. PS Johnny is very OOC. Not my best work but...
1. Truth behind the Scar

**Hey! I haven't been updating any of my stories I know, but I have the biggest freakin writers block problem, Aaaaaargh! Anyways, I was doing random stuff when I was hit with the idea for this story and this is my first try at creating a little horror fic, so yeah. -Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer**_- Listen.** I. Do. Not. Own. The. Outsider. Sorry.**_

* * *

Johnathon Cade is his name. He's known around town as the weak, scared little puppy. But in reality he's about the opposite.

* * *

"Damn it! What the hell!" Shouted the small tan boy from the ground. A bigger teenager was sitting on his chest making it near impossible for him to get up. **_Near_**. The boy on top looked down at him and cackled.

"Hello Johnathon." He sneered.

"Get the hell off of me, Blain." Johnny was trying to keep his temper under control.

Blain lowered his head and his face was about an inch away from Johnny's.

"Make me, _Grease_." Johnny glared at him and wriggled his left arm, almost as if he was trying to get loose, of course Blain didn't budge, instead he laughed.

"Wow! you really are a weaklin' Cade," He said with a smile.

"Now." He paused as he pulled something out of his pocket. When he got a good grip of it in his hand he flicked it open.

"What kinda hair cut do you want." Johnny looked at the blade and his eyes widened.

"C-come on Blain, d-don't." He pleaded, moving around a little.

"Sshhh, if you move too much my hand might... _slip_." After he finished saying that he cut Johnny, all the way from his temple to his cheek.

"Aww, FUCK!" With that Johnny shot up and off the ground, leaving a shocked Blain to fall back on his ass.

"H-how did you d-do that? I-I had you p-p-pin-" Before he could finish Johnny kicked him in the head, sending him flat on his back and out cold.

* * *

Johnny was pacing back and forth when Blain regained consciousness. He had dragged him all the way from the park to the lot, suprisingly he wasn't noticed by anyone at all. Since the streets were empty.

"W-where are we?" Asked a dazed Blain. Johnny looked down at him and the look on his face was one of pure innocence, eyebrows arched high, eyes wide open, cute little smile and pink cheeks due to the cold breeze.

"Oh, your up!" Said Johnny his voice sounded child like and full of excitement. He quickly sat down next to Blain on the ground. It was then when Blain finally noticed his arms were tied behind his back.

"What the hell is this!" He shouted. Johnny leaned back and rested his arms behind his head.

"Obviously it's a rope, damn you sure are dumb!" He said with a giggle. By now Blain was frantically trying to get free.

Johnny stood up and grabbed hBlain's shirt then crouched to look him in the eyes.

"Blain I thought you were just foolin', I didn't know you would cut me.." Said Johnny pointing to the gash on his face.

"I thought we could be buddies." He sighed, "Oh well, nothin' else can be done." As he said that he let go of Blain and stood up. Then he whipped out his blade and toyed with it.

"Where to begin?" He asked himself, pacing back and forth again as he tapped the tip of the blade on his tooth.

"oooh! I got it!" He licked the side of the blade before walking up to Blain, saying 'nighty night' and stabbing him in the throat. Eventually Johnny decided that Blain was taking too long drowning in his own blood so he took the opportunity to play with him a bit. Cutting open his arms and legs, and eventually his stomach. By then Blain was long dead. Johnny looked down at his blood covered hands and cleaned his blade before dropping it back in his pocket.

Then he lied down next to Blain's body and looked up at the gray clouds. He was soon bored and started playing with his new cut, adding smaller ones to it's sides, he thought it looked like stitches and giggled. 'Now what?'.

*Soon enough Johnny had gotten rid of Blain's body and walked off into Soc territory, like he did everyday. After he had been there for about half an hour, he found some dumb drunk Soc's who thought they could jump him. He let them have their fun and once it actually started stinging a little he beat the tar out of all 3 boys. Then he walked back to the lot, dropping his jacket not far from the place he decided he would nap.

Later the gang found him and he made up an excuse for why he looked the way he did, pushing all the blame on a boy named Bob Sheldon, in reality he thought he had made up the name, but when he found out Bob Sheldon was a real guy he could care less.

* * *

**The End* Imma add more chapters to this, I like the idea of a wanky Johnny. Reviews please! No flames.**


	2. Parents

**Chapter TwO! I know I won't have a chance to update tomorrow and I just want to get all my ideas out while their fresh. So** **here you go.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders, sorry, wish I did though.**

* * *

"No way in hell am I gunna let you go back to that hell hole kid!" Screamed Dallas. Johnny sat on the Curtis's couch and was unnerved by all the eyes watching his every move. On the inside he was calm as could be, but on the outside he shook and tears ran down his face.

"But- but Dallas! their my folks, I gotta go back!" He protested half heartedly, he knew he'd convince them to let him leave. He always did.

"Come on Johnny, they don't love you!" Piped up Ponyboy from the tiny hall. Almost immediately Darry whipped his head in Pony's direction.

"Boy I told you to go to sleep! You got school in the mornin' and I don't need em callin' me bout you fallin' asleep durin' class!" Ponyboy quickly nodded then walked back to his room after murmuring a quiet 'good night'. Johnny stood quickly and feigned dizziness.

"Guys I've gotta go home, I haven't gone in 2 days!" Dally tried to glare at him but when he looked at Johnny his expression softened.

"..Fine.." Said Dallas with a wave of his hand. But before Johnny could get out the door Dally grabbed his collar and turned him back around.

"Just... just be careful, Johnnycake." He said trying to smile. Johnny chuckled and nodded, waving at everyone before he stumbled out the door. Once he was around the corner, he broke out into a mad dash towards his house. "Shit! shit! shit!" He huffed under his breath. He easily opened his front door seeing as he din't bother locking it last time he left. He went to his fridge and got out a jug of milk and looked around his kitchen until he found the bread and some butter. He slowed down a bit and took his time as he made the toast and whistled to a tune. 'hmm hm hmm hm..' After he finished he put the food he made on a plate and walked towards the door in his house that led to the basement.

He kicked it open with his left foot and walked down the steps after hitting the light switch on with his shoulder.

"Hey! I'm back!" He yelled with a smile. He could hear whimpering and it stunk of feces and urine. 'oof' he waved a hand in front of his nose trying to blow away the smell. He shook his head as he lowered the plate onto a stool and turned on the second light. Revealing two people tied back to back on the ground. When they saw him their eyes widened in fear. Johnny moved towards them and took out the rags he had placed in their mouths.

"Sorry I couldn't come faster, the gang wouldn't let me come back after the last beatin' you gave me dad." He said nudging his father with his elbow then laughing hysterically.

"So, are you guys hungry?" They both nodded eagerly. Johnny got on his hands and knees and crawled over to them.

"Well you already know what ya' have to do first." He said in the tiniest voice as he looked at his parents expectantly. By then he had gotten himself into a sitting position. His mother whimpered as she leaned in and kissed his forehead.

"I love ya' Johnny, you're the best son a mother could ev-ever wish for. I'm so grateful to have you." By the time she was done she had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Oh momma, why are you cryin'?" Asked Johnny. She quickly looked up and sniffed.

"I-I just love ya' s-so much baby." She ended with a smile. Johnny smiled happily then reached over and hugged his mother.

"Hmm.. isn't this better than how it was before? Don't ya like just talkin' to me instead of hollerin' at me momma?"

"Of course baby." She sniffed.

Johnny then moved on to his father and gazed at him wide eyed.

"Pop? got anything you wanna say?" He smiled sheepishly. His father looked at him and his eyes looked deserted, no soul left in them.

"I-I'm so proud to be your father Johnny. you're the best son a man could ever dream of having." Johnny's smile grew wide and his eyes shinned in pure happiness. His parents finally admitted they really did love him, they just needed a little tough love to be able to say it.

Johnny slid back over to the food and fed his parents.

When he was done he picked up the plates and turned off the light, then said a goodbye before closing the basement door. Hearing his mother scream, 'wow' he thought 'she must miss me already!' Johnny fell asleep in his parents old room on their bed.

*It's been almost a year now since Johnny tied up his parents, he was upset because his father hit him and said he didn't love him. He felt hurt and so he decided he had to show his parents that they really did love him. No one has noticed that the Curtis' have gone missing, they never were very popular around town. Johnny still makes it look as if his father beats him by going to Soc territory and picking fights, this is what started his little daily routine.

He liked that the gang believed it was his father, because when he was hurt they'd pay extra attention to him. That's all he's ever wanted, a little attention, is that really too much to ask for?

* * *

**End of chapter 2! Review please! and no flames!**


	3. Not an Update!

_**This is like a note, I guess. I'm real sorry if you thought it was an update, but this is to tell you that I'm going to start updating my stories again on the 2nd of **_

_**June. Yes that's a while away but that's good, I still need to think about what I want to write.**_

_**.**_

_**Just hold on a little longer, and I hope I still do have some readers out there.**_

_**.**_

_**So just to recap, I'm updating all of my stories, on the 2nd of June. *smiley face***_

_** P-D-Uh**_


End file.
